Charlotte Prince
by ArtyQ5O
Summary: Charlie has a younger sister? Ben has a new lady-friend? What isn't greater then that! Alright so Charlie invades on Charlotte's life she vows to track him down, they bump into each other accidentally and! The rest you'll have to find out please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first 3:10 to Yuma fanfic! Yay! I really love the movie, and Charlie! Anyways, please R&R and enjoy! I'm planning on more chapters by the way…if anyone reviews.**

The flames in the fireplace crackled in the coldness of the death-filled house. They sounded like twigs snapping an eerie loud spark cracked; she jumped in her seat. The omnipresent sound of the rain hitting the roof made her shake. The leak in the roof hit the old tin can with a constant ping. No other sounds were made between the two _living _people in the house.

_Nothing could go right_. She told herself, when another voice entered her head, _Oh! It's because nothing _has _gone right!_ But it wasn't the fire, the cold air, or the rain that gave her chills. It was the man sitting across from her. The man she hadn't seen in years. The man she once called her _brother._

She looked up at him, eyes running over him. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess, his face unclean, unshaven at that too. Yet, she couldn't help _but_ look at him. He had grown up so much since the last time she'd seen him. _But he's grown up in the wrong hands, _she thought.

"What?" He growled, watching her every move.

"Nothing." The woman muttered, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She took a long sideways glance at him, _he looks like ma, _she thought. Mother had the long blonde hair and green eyes, he has blue, _I _got the green eyes.

"So when'd she die?"He broke the silence.

She swung her head around, glaring at him, peering into his cold eyes, biting on her lip. _Well should I say anything? _She thought.

"Well, ya' got something' to say?" He said, crossing his arms.

She swore she saw dirt and whatever else was on that jacket of his, wipe off on her chair. _Why'd he come? He'd make life so much easier if he wasn't here._

He egged her on to say something when he raised his eyebrows in an annoyed look.

"Charlie-" She started, but was cut off.

"Oh my gosh, praise the Lord!" He howled, "You 'membered my name! I was beginning to think there was somethin' else in that tea of yours!"

She scoffed, sitting up straight and now completely facing him. "Charlie, why'd you come?"

"Cause I wanted to see you." He muttered, lying.

"Tell me the truth, Charlie. Why are you here? Are you gonna rob me like everyone else?"

"Well, I don't know 'bout you…but our mother just died, I decided to pay my respect. So why are _you_ here?" He smirked.

Her eyes went wide. "You're kidding me?" she mumbled to the ceiling. "Charlie…I don't know how to put this but." She paused; a sudden smirk came across her face, the same one Charlie does, but it disappeared in an instant, "I. Live. Here."

"Oh! So it ain't cause our mother just died, I knew it, I knew you was selfish from the beginning." He said, throwing a 'you will not win this fight' look.

"Charlie…you should just go. I can take care of everything."

Charlie pursed his lips, as if actually thinking about leaving, "Nah." He finally said.

"Charlie." She growled.

"Charlotte." He retorted in the same tone. "They say siblings understand each other and shit…but I aint' getting the same signal from you." Charlie flashed a bright smile at his sister.

"Charlie Prince, get out!" She screamed, jumping out of her chair.

"Jeez, calm down Charlotte, calm. Caaaalm." He laughed, as he sat cross-legged and brought his hands up in the air, humming,

"Oh Lord!" She said slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, no need to bring the Lord into this."

She glared at him, "Charlie, I don't know how you got here, or how you figured out that mom even died! But I _really_ don't care. Even if you came with the _goodness _of your heart…I _just_ want you to leave."

Charlie got out of his guru-like pose, blinked, than stood up, stretching. "Alrighty then."

She watched in amazement, as her brother got up and left. He reached for the door handle, waiting for some last words. He was about to open his mouth to talk but Charlotte spoke first, "And Charlie…don't come back."


	2. Chapter 2

No one came, no one even would. The last name Prince was disgraced upon everywhere around. Everyone knew the young outlaw, notorious for his point-blank killings. But no one knew the older sister, Charlotte. She was almost forgotten.

The last shovel full of dirt fell on her mother's grave, yes; she had to bury her mother herself. Because she couldn't set a toe into town, she couldn't get medicine for her mother. The regular home grown herbs wouldn't have helped in her condition anyways. She died of a rattlesnake bite. It started in the foot, and worked its way up destroying her limbs. So the burial was light, it was almost _all _desecrated flesh.

"God rest your soul." Charlotte said, putting a yellow field flower on the dirt mound. She wiped the sweat from her brow and walked towards the leaning barn, towards her happier life.

It was here where it all began. Charlotte truly knew something wrong was destined for Charlie. So Charlotte thought of the long put away memory…She was 6 he was 9.

"Well, I think someone's comin'. You can keep that!" A distant voice said.

Charlotte opened the door to the barn, "Charlie? It's supper, who were ya' talking to?"

"Nobody." He said, shoving the gun he had farther down his pants pocket.

"What do you have?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Charlie growled.

"Charlie…show me, I won't tell! Is it 'nother rattler?"

"No…it's The Hand of God!" He said, smiling toothlessly.

Charlotte laughed, "The _what?_"

Charlie smiled some more, back then Ben Wade wasn't so infamous. He was just starting out as a regular jailer. "The Hand of God" wasn't even a famous gun.

Charlotte's laughing smirk disappeared when she saw what Charlie pulled out of his pocket. A black hand-gun with a cross on the side, smoothly etched onto the handle. Her eyes went wide, "Charlie, get rid of that!"

He pulled it back, "No! Mr. Wade gave it to me as a present!"

"Who is Mr. Wade?" She would soon remember that name, the name that tore her family apart.

Charlie did the unthinkable, he shot the gun. He was at good aim with longer barreled guns, as were most farm kids, but this was his first time shooting a small hand held one. He missed Charlotte's neck by an inch.

Meanwhile a younger Ben Wade smiled through the cracks of the barn; he knew the young Charlie Prince was a start. The news would be buzzing about a nine year old. Ben could see it in Charlie's eyes when he first talked to him. He wasn't afraid of him, he wanted that gun, and he wanted to make a kill. Well, maybe not now at this age. Soon enough though. Wade was going to teach Charlie. He knew Charlie could do the rest by leaving his family and coming with him.

"Mamma!" Charlotte screamed running out of the barn.

Charlotte didn't know it but she was crying, crying like she did when she was 6 running for her mother. She leaned against the barn beams, her horse snorted, as it dipped its head over the fencing and tried to eat her hair.

"Stop it." She gently pushed the horses head over. An idea popped into her mind, "I bet you wanna go for a ride, don't you girl?"

The horse coincidentally whinnied.

"I bet you wanna' track down my long lost brother…and get him, don't you?" She said, bringing the horses head to hers. "You're faster than any horse out there." Her horse moved its head as if agreeing with Charlotte. Charlotte smiled, "Alright, alright, I'll go change, and we will go. But first, I need a light a few things afire."

Charlotte was changed and ready for the ride, a large smoke stack came from the burning barn. Don't worry, her horse and tackle was all prepared and next to her. "Trust me, horsey, you'll have plenty of food." Charlotte had the large diamond ring in her hand, she frowned and threw it threw an open window of her house. Lighting the match she threw it on a curtain, and left locking the door out of habit.

The house quickly started burning, "Now that's what I call a one match fire!" She laughed, mounting her grey and white horse.

"I'll be chasing a legend soon." Charlotte said, before kicking her horse to go.

**A/N: I know I normally put these at the TOP of my writings, but I just thought everyone would want to get to the writing first then this. For me…it's Cocoa Fucking Wheaties. Greatest thing, ever! They're my breakfast sustenance for school! Yum yum yum! But thank you for the two people who reviewed on my last chapter, I actually redid that chapter. There aren't a lot of changes that you would see, but they get pointed out later on. Also, I redid this chapter four different times, it was so hard trying to get everything just right, and even now it's still not perfect!**

**Please tell me if I'm making Charlotte **_**too great.**_** Or if Charlie ever gets out of character. I'm **_**trying**_** to keep it all real, but it's bloody hard! (That's what she said.) This book will clash with the movie. :D**

**I edited the age of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the perfect reviews! It makes me all happy! And the added to favorites or alerts, it's awesome! Whoo-hoo! By the way, Charlie is 26 in this fanfic. There's rumor that during the time of the movie, he was around 31. So, guess what that means? It's before the movie! Oooooh! Tricky! Also, I tried to find the part where it mentions what kind of gun Charlie has, I hear schofield. Now I don't know if its right, but word corrected me. Sorry, but a super short update.:D Enjoy, guys! **

It was a late night when Charlie finally made it back to Ben Wade.

"Where were you?" Wade growled.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Charlie smirked.

Ben Wade looked at him, "Never seen you smile like that before, Charlie. You visitin' a lady friend?"

Charlie chuckled, "No, well actually in a sense, _yes._" When it came to Ben Wade. There was a line of respect and loyalty, Charlie would change his southern slang just for him. He wasn't _in love_ with him. He treated Ben Wade as a father, or an idol. In a sick revengeful murderous new religion.

Ben had picked up Charlie 17 years ago. _God, was it really that long ago?_ Ben thought. He remembered the fire in his eyes when he first shot "The Hand Of God." Which he took back in replace of his Charlie's first gun. The schofield. Which has been, for 17 years, _his _gun.

"So who's the lucky lady?" One of the gang members snickered.

Charlie decided to ignore them for the night. A big day was tomorrow. Something with taking over _another_ small town. Raping and pilaging, the usual.

**Later...to the ending of chapter 2.**

"Charlotte Prince." An old women pointed to her friend, they both got up leaving swiftly.

The store clerk took a double take at who walked in.

The atmosphere automatically tensed up.

_I obviosly did not go 113 miles to shoot someone in this damned town. _"Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to shoot you?" Charlotte said grimly walking up to the counter, demanding; "I need 25 rounds."

Well, _that_ only made everything else worse.

"Get the hell out of my store, woman." The clerk said, he was leaning over the counter, one hand on it and the other beneath it. The hand beneath the counter was grasping a gun.

"Alright, good to do business with you too." Charlotte said. _I wish I could be like Charlie and shoot people when they don't give me what I want. Damn. Lucky bastard. _

Speaking of shooting people, two shots went off, and it went down hill from there...

A/N: By the way, in chapter 2 I edited their ages, Charlie is now the older one by three years.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Look! An update! YAY! I just wanted to say thanks for all the nice reviews! (Rockndasha and HarleyQuin669) You guys are great! By the way, thank you for adding me to your favorites and alerts list! You guys are the greatest! So, enjoy! **

More gunfire went off, more screams screamed out. Charlotte and the manager were now the only ones in the store. Charlotte muttered, "If those women weren't so superstitious, they'd be alive."

"Oh quit your waggin' tongue women, it's probably 'cause of _you_ that they're robbing this shit-piss-little town anyways!"

Charlotte glared at him, "Just give me the rounds, and I'll be on my way."

A few more shots went off, they both instinctively ducked.

"What? Like you got a gun. Where's it hidden? In your corset somewhere?" He snickered, making an obvious look towards her chest, in turn where he raked his unsettling eyes over her body.

Charlotte gagged on the inside, she watched him do it too. "They'll be in here soon." She said, changing the subject.

"I know." Said the man, "There's nothing I can do except give 'em the money."

"You won't even put up a fight?" She said, raising her voice. More shots were fired.

"Lady, if I put up a fight, they'd shoot me. Did …Charlie…shootcha' in the leg?" He said Charlie as if it were poison.

"I don't want to make small talk right now, when I could've killed everyone here!" Charlotte shouted, slamming her hands on the counter.

"Nice display ya' got there."

It took Charlotte awhile to figure out that he was talking about her breasts. She was coincidentally leaning over the counter showing some cleavage.

Her eyes went wide, and she straightened herself out. "You're disgusting." Charlotte growled, it was now her dying wish that if her gun was actually loaded, she'd first use it on him.

Someone ran into the small store, holding their bleeding arm. "Hide! By the love of God they're out to get everybody!" He ran our through the back door.

Charlotte and the manager didn't pay any attention. Everything in their conversation got a step higher, they talked faster, knowing they'd be running out of time soon. "Why do you ask if he shot me in the leg?"

"You're gimpin' on it."

Those were the last words he said to Charlotte. To anyone. She watched him slowly fall down, slamming his chin on his side of the counter and collapsing onto the floor, where he would bleed to death. The door had swung open and slammed shut, breaking it off its hinges. Charlie Prince stood in the aftermath of the problem.

_Well, now I didn't have to waist a bullet._ Charlotte thought.

"Any," He dragged any out, "Pinkertons in this Godforsaken town, are finally taken care of." His right hand held the Schofield still blowing smoke from its small round barrel. Yes, Charlie shot the man at his entrance. Narrowly missing Charlotte, herself.

Charlotte's heart panicked, Charlie didn't know it was her. He was _right_ there. _Right there!_ But her gun was empty. Her fists clenched at the counter until the knuckles were white.

She could hear and feel Charlie's footsteps towards her. They were slow, leaning on each foot as he sauntered towards her. She wanted to make him feel embarrassed that if he tried to make a pass to her, he'd soon realize it was his _sister._

"Name's Charlie Prince." _The classic,_ Charlotte thought. She felt his presence next to her; he leaned on one elbow against the counter.

Charlotte wasn't facing him. Before Charlie could say any other words, she back-handed him.

She heard him growl, she could just picture his arm up at the cheek that got hit. Instinctively checking for blood for how bad it burned.

He grabbed Charlotte's shoulders and whipped her around so they're faces were only inches apart. It hurt, it was whiplash. Charlotte bit her tongue, "Charlie, you'll never have luck with ladies if ya' keep hitting on me." She laughed.

Charlie's eyes flashed back and forth checking that it was his younger sister. She saw an array of emotions go through his eyes. For people who don't speak or show their feelings through voice and body language. It will _always_ most defiantly show in they're eyes.

Charlie's hands dropped from her shoulders. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" His voice changed from nice-wanting-a-girl-Charlie to bad-cowboy-Charlie.

"You don't really want to know, and besides, I'm _Charlotte Prince_. I can do whatever the _hell_ I want." She mocked him.

She saw anger in his eyes again. Then again, that's all he ever had in them. Those sadistic blue orbs.

"Charlie!" The tough voice called out.

"I'm in here boss!" Charlie called out gruffly, "Jackson's got most of the money, it's in the coach!"

"You change everything for him, don't you Charlie?" She dragged his name out.

"Don't play this sick mind games with me, Charlotte. _Go home._ You don't belong here." He pointed at her when he said you.

"Just a couple of days ago, you wanted to be with me." She shot back, hiding the fact that she came here to kill him. Maybe a decent conversation would be a nice change!

"Just a couple of days ago, I heard a _rumor_ that you or ma' had died. I _had_ to figure out who." Charlie growled, he sounded impatient.

"So you truly don't care about anyone." Charlotte said, more as a statement then a question.

"Nope." He said coldly, "Don't care for _anyone._"

Charlotte walked to the window, looking out quickly. She saw five men dead in the street, a horse dragging a man stuck in the stirrup, and parts of Wade's gang looting up as much as they could into a tiny coach. She heard one of them say, "Never thought we'd get _this_ much from this town!" They were all busy; they wouldn't care what would be going on now.

She swiftly advanced towards Charlie, _No more decent conversation now. He's here, and I'm going to finish him. _Her hand went at his throat where they backed up against the wall. She wasn't squeezing his throat… _yet_. So Charlie made no movement to defend himself.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you _right_ now." She demanded, staring down into his eyes.

"Because, you know I'm going to win." He said psychotically.

She got close to his face, hitting his head against the wall, "A _better_ reason."

There was a tumbling noise, they looked at what happened. Her gun had fallen out with her movements, it spun towards the door.

Charlie smiled, "Because you're gun just fell out of a _questioning _place."

"Oh shut up!" Charlotte growled, she reached down at his holster and grabbed his Schofield.

Charlie watched her raise it up to his chin, she cocked it, and Charlie bit back. He acted so calm and collected, as if he were threatened by his own gun and his sister, daily.

"Hold it right there, miss." A voice broke the anxiety.

Charlotte looked over, it was Ben…Wade.

"Looks like you got my boy pinned up, Charlie, how'd you get like that?" Ben Wade chuckled.

"Well, _you_ told me not to hit girls." Charlie smiled back.

Charlotte was getting annoyed, _they thought this was funny?_

"Ya, but I didn't tell you you couldn't shoot at 'em." Ben said, quickly drawing The Hand of God out and shooting it in one graceful motion. The Schofield was forever ruined, he had shot it out of her hand.

Charlie took advantage of this and grabbed Charlotte's arms. Charlotte was so much in shock she never even noticed, she was still looking at Ben Wade. More in awe then in anger.

"What's your name?" Ben asked, stepping towards Charlotte who was completely doe eyed in his presence. To Wade, she was just another object, another prize to claim. _Women,_ He thought, _are the perks to being shot._

Charlie watched Charlotte, he was still in apprehension that she was even here.

Charlotte never realized how captivated she was by Ben Wade. She never thought she'd be awestruck by him. However, Charlotte was so irritated and flustered by everything that had happened, the only words she could make out were, "Char" and "t." Then something insane happened, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She had unexplainably _fainted_ right before Ben Wade and Charlie Prince.

And this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In the last chapter, Does anyone else find this line rather, perverted? "Oh shut up!" Charlotte growled, she reached down at his holster and grabbed his Schofield. (; I didn't think so! Haha! Now just think if I had put gun! Haha(; Now! I hope you all enjoyed the long update, while you're all suffering and waiting for me. I am sipping smoothies and sitting atop of an elephant. Ok, so just sipping smoothies.**

**This Chapter is like chapter 4, only from Charlie's POV. Kind of, it's mainly me _following _Charlie this time!**

**By the way, thank you Rockndasha, for being so ever faithful to this story! Love the reviews! Now! Normally I would wait to post this, but since it's written and completed, I thought, why not post it? So I did. **

**Enjoy!**

"Wake up ladies!" Ben Wade called out to his sleeping gang members.

It was a total of four. Four ruthless, bloodthirsty, vengeful men who had lost everything or at least something. If it being a wife, girlfriend, money, or a ranch. They chose to be in gangs because it was the greatest way to get money, and actually have _fun_ doing they're job. Who _doesn't_ think shooting Pinkertons and unarmed men is fun?

It'd had been there first gather up since 6 months ago. Now obviously Charlie was with Ben, they were scouting out coaches, waiting for the big ones. Charlie was like a son to Ben, Ben never got sick of Charlie's loyalty.

"Wake up, Jackson!" Ben said, kicking his foot.

Charlie was already up and on his horse waiting. Being impatient already in the early hours, he shot off his gun, "Wake up, bitches." He laughed.

Ben nodded at Charlie, and in that nod it said thanks. It also said that Charlie could move out. So he did, hastily kicking his horse so he could reach the town first.

"Did Charlie already leave?" Jackson growled.

"Ya, and maybe if you weren't such a lard you'd a been able to get up first." Another member said as he put on his hat and untied his horse.

Ben Wade laughed, "Let's go! Charlie's gonna get all the fun!"

Charlie looked out over the hill; there was the small town in the valley, at least five big stores. He saw some people coming in and leaving, more leaving.

"Hmmm." He said, patting his horse's neck, "Let's get down there." He told his horse, he did one last look behind him, he did see a cloud of dust and he knew they were almost here.

It was very cliché, but their happened to be a tumble weed blowing across the road. He watched a woman go into the general store, she didn't see him, and so there was no reason to shoot her quite yet.  
Charlie kept walking his horse, "It's so damn slow." He growled.

He flipped his hat forward, he almost didn't want anyone to notice him. "Sometimes shootin' people gets tiring." He thought aloud to himself.

Just then, a stout man with round glasses down to his nose, and a long curly mustache, the man displayed _Pinkerton_.

Charlie drew his gun and shot, "Nah!" He laughed, "Stupid Pinkerton." He spurred his horse and went to the end of town, where he ran back threw screaming profanities and shooting people on spot. Whether they looked at him or not.

"Charlie!" Ben's voice called out, "Go _rob_ something, ya' shot enough people!"

Jackson growled, "we won't make _anything_ of this small town."

"It's like a village." Another gang-member said.

Charlie leapt off his horse, unbuttoning the top button of his jacket. He had ended back at the general store. "I guess this place'll be a party." He flipped his gun in his hand, taking in a deep breath. "Here we go." He swung the door open, automatically taking a role. Two people. He shot at the man, hardly aimed, but killed him anyways.

He chuckled, so _this_ was the girl he was gonna shoot? _Glad I didn't waist a bullet._ "Name's Charlie Prince." He said, walking towards her, she wasn't facing him, he knelt against the counter. He was too busy staring at her, he didn't see her hand come out of nowhere, it connected with the side of his face.

Charlie went wide-eyed in shock, _who does she think she is!_ He violently grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Charlie, you'll never have luck with ladies if ya' keep hitting on me." She laughed.

Charlie's hands dropped from her shoulders. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"You don't really want to know, and besides, I'm _Charlotte Prince_. I can do whatever the _hell_ I want." She mocked him.

_Of course. The cocky younger sister, _Charlie thought.

"Charlie!" Ben called out.

"I'm in here boss!" Charlie called out gruffly, "Jackson's got most of the money, it's in the coach!"

"You change everything for him, don't you Charlie?" She dragged his name out.

"Don't play this sick mind games with me, Charlotte. _Go home._ You don't belong here." He pointed at her when he said you.

"Just a couple of days ago, you wanted to be with me." She shot back, hiding the fact that she came here to kill him. Maybe a decent conversation would be a nice change!

"Just a couple of days ago, I heard a _rumor_ that you or ma' had died. I _had_ to figure out who." Charlie growled, he sounded impatient.

"So you truly don't care about anyone." Charlotte said, more as a statement then a question.

"Nope." He said coldly, "Don't care for _anyone._"

He watched her walk towards the window, he heard Jackson say, "Never thought we'd get _this_ much from this town!"

She swiftly advanced towards him her hand going at his throat where they backed up against the wall. She wasn't squeezing his throat… _yet_.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you _right_ now." Charlotte demanded.

"Because, you know I'm going to win."

She hit his head against the wall, "A _better_ reason."

There was a tumbling noise, they looked at what happened. Her gun had fallen out.

Charlie smiled, "Because you're gun just fell out of a _questioning _place."

"Oh shut up!" Charlotte growled, grabbing his gun as she raised it up to his chin

Charlie was evidently calm.

"Hold it right there, miss." Ben said.

Charlie saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Looks like you got my boy pinned up, Charlie, how'd you get like that?" Ben chuckled.

"Well, _you_ told me not to hit girls." Charlie smiled back; he could tell Charlotte was getting annoyed.

"Ya, but I didn't tell you you couldn't shoot at 'em." Ben said, shooting the gun out of Charlotte's hand.

_My Schofield, _Charlie thought,hegrabbed her arms.

Charlotte was so much in shock she never even noticed, she was still looking at Ben Wade.

"What's your name?" Ben asked, stepping towards Charlotte who was completely doe eyed in his presence. To Wade, she was just another object, another prize to claim. _Women,_ He thought, _are the perks to being shot._

Charlie watched Charlotte, she looked inebriated by Ben.

The only words that were understood were "Cha" and "T." Then she had unexplainably _fainted_ right before Ben Wade and Charlie Prince.

"What was that?" Ben laughed, kneeling down next her fallen body.

Charlie lurched forward, "Boss, there's something I gotta tell you."

"Later Charlie."

_Later that day…_

"You mean, she's _your _sister?" Ben said.

"Yes." Charlie answered, frustrated.

"_That_ girl! The one in the back of the coach?" Ben shouted.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you _not_ to bring her along!"

"You never told me she was your _sister!_"

"I tried! You said '_later Charlie.'" _Charlie quoted.

Ben scratched his chin, "You have a point there."

Ben and Charlie were both sitting in the coach, Charlie pulling at the reins. "It's gettin' dark out, where we throwing this stuff?"

"Second cave." Ben responded, he whistled for his horse, and in seconds, it came running up beside them. Charlie watched Ben leap into the saddle. "Charlie." Ben tipped his hat towards him, and Ben pulled out of the way and left.

"Peace and quiet." Charlie said, snapping the reins, the horses picked up.

The jolt of movement woke Charlotte from her unconscious slumber in the back of the coach. She had finally realized that she was bound and gagged. Muffled screams came from her mouth in seconds of wakening.

"Damn it! For the love of God, there's never a time where there's _quiet?"_ Charlie shouted out.

**A/N: And that concludes my weekend updates! Now you _will_ have to wait even longer for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks Rockndasha for the amazing reviews and e-mails! I'm loving them, please keep writing them. And thank you HarleyQuin669! I love the reviews! Also, just for the record, this is based off of the 3:10 to Yuma with Russell Crowe and Ben Foster in it. I'm planning on taking longer now, not only because I want the updates to be longer, and because of school, (and work!) it's because some people aren't reviewing out of the 300. **

**Enjoy(:**

"I wonder if Ben-o will notice we messed around with his _doll._" Tommy Darden laughed; he was riding on his horse, next to Charlie with the coach. The _rest_ of the members never herd Ben and Charlie's conversation about Charlotte being Charlie's sister.

"He'll notice." Charlie growled, flicking the reins again.

Darden slowed his horse down, he was gonna take a peek through the back of the coach.

Charlotte _was_ awake, but was struggling with the ties. She hadn't realized tears were forming at her eyes, occasionally some spilled over. She was trying so hard to be quiet. Charlie thought she had fallen back asleep, thankfully. Her hands were tied behind her back, a tight band gagging her mouth, and one over her eyes. Even though there was a gag, she could still scream, it was just annoying.

She heard Charlie and Darden's conversation, either she had to pretend she was asleep or get out fast. Falling over quickly, she pretended to sleep, she could feel eyes on her.

"Too bad she was knocked out!" Darden's comment was directed at Charlie, even though it was Charlotte who went unconscious and fainted in the first place.

The gang had reached the second cave by sunset, Charlie would throw every money bag and penny out to them, where he purposely protected his sister inside the coach.

Charlotte was tense the whole time, she could feel Charlie step over her to unload crates of food and random junk that they all found interesting. When _all_ of them had finally left to unload the last bit. Charlotte sat up, quickly, frantically trying to get the bandana off her eyes so she could see. She pushed her head against the side, where it caught against a ledge and slipped off.

Wherever she was, it was not what she pictured. It was _dead._ Like on top of a canyon, in fact there was the edge over there. There was sparse grass, and lots of red and brown dirt. She swung her arms under her butt and legs so they were out in front of her. Charlotte bent them awkwardly to get the gag out of her mouth, it hurt. Finally she got it, where she started biting at the bonds, looking for an end. She found it.

When the ropes fell, she looked out; they must've all been inside the cave. Wherever it was. Charlotte ran towards the first horse she spotted. The sun blinded her eyes, her jaw hurt, and her wrists were bleeding. Charlotte looked out_, no one would even see me go!_ Charlotte spurred off with no plan, all she had to do was get away.

"Well, I'm so damn hungry." Jackson said.

"When are you not?" David responded.

"Shut up." Charlie growled, "Where's my horse?"

All of the men looked around, as if one of them could spot it, like a "where's Waldo book?"

"Darden!" Charlie roared.

"Hey, I didn't take it!" He said, bringing his hands up.

"Uh…Charlie?" Jackson said, lumbering over to him.

"WHAT?"

"The girl's…gone."

**A/N: Ok, so a bad chapter. A short and sweet one, sorry about this, but at least it's something! I promise the other one's will be better than this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's a Charlotte chapter. Hope it answers some questions(: Enjoy! ^_^**

A coyote howled in the distance, but she wasn't afraid. It was the lack of food or drink that scared her, and the lack of knowledge of where she was going. Charlotte and her stolen horse trotted through the night, it was too cold. She looked up at the Harvest Moon, glowing orange, and lighting her path. The horse ran up the hill, where she pulled back on the reins.

Something wasn't right.

In fact, nothing had been right. At home seeing Charlie, her run-in with Charlie where she fainted before Ben, and now escaping from the whole gang of outlaws.

It was even _before_ that, where nothing was going right.

Charlotte had only two men her life: her father and her husband.

She shuddered at the thought of her previous, forgotten, life…

He was rich, smart, and handsome. Everything a poor country girl with a deceased father, deceased mother, and a lost brother, would want. But that was all on the outside. He was sick, disturbing, and abusive. His name was Lex. Short for Alex. Which was short for Alexander.

At first, he was nice, showing off his charm to win her over. The wedding was small and short, the first few weeks with him were amazing, the quiet honeymoon, home away from her mother, and just being with who she thought she was in love with.

As soon as they came back from the honeymoon, everything went downhill. The verbal abuse started. Saying how she'd gained weight, her hair was terrible. Then it went to profanities. He said she was stupid, that he was always right and she was always wrong. Then the first slap.

The horse shifted under its weight. Charlotte's face was crusted with dirt and new tears that washed them away. She remembered that day.

"You're home!" She said, surprised.

"Of course I am home, what's for supper." He demanded, already sitting at the table.

"Well, I wasn't going to make it yet." Charlotte said, looking down at the floor, she could feel his angry waves across the room. "I didn't know you were coming home early."

"So?" He yelled jumping up, the chair flew backwards, "Why haven't you _started_ cooking now!"

"Sorry." She said, shuffling across the floor towards the pantry. "I just thought you'd be home at six, not four." Charlotte thought husbands would all be this way. Her father never told her the right ways, her mother never knew, and Charlotte never knew how to get out.

"Shut. Up." He said, his hand at the small of her back and the back of neck.

_Why was he so angry?_ She remembered thinking._ Was it his work? Past experiences?_

"I don't see you making anything." He growled, now forcefully pushing his hand against her neck.

Charlotte stood up straighter, "Stop."

"Stop what?" He asked, in her mind's eye she saw him smirking.

"You're hurting me."

"And you're making me hungry." He snapped, letting go of her.

It should've been earlier that she should have left. The rest of the night was frightful, he was tipped off of his rocker the whole time. It was finally after supper was made, Charlotte was doing the dishes. Lex was next to her, watching over her, making sure she got everything clean and dried. He was _always_ looming over her. Always watching.

"It could've been better." He started.

Inside, Charlotte rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going; he was going to complain about her or the supper she made.

"You could've dressed nicer. Maybe let your hair down, looked better for me. The dinner wasn't great either."

"Lex!" charlotte screamed, dropping the last plate. "I didn't know you were coming home that early. I didn't know what you wanted for supper. I don't know you anymore!" Her hands were flying all over the place in anger with her words, Charlotte turned towards him.

He grabbed her hands with one large hand of his, and pulled her forward, slapping his other hand across her face. Where it made a vicious crack.

Her head stayed to the side where it was slapped. Her mouth open in shock, the tears welding up.

"Now, that was for your own good. See what I have to do to you, to make you listen?" He said, pushing her head against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Please, let go of me." She cried.

"Shh-hhhh-hh-h." He told her, rubbing his hand against her back.

_He was terrible and sadistic. He used her. Used her for letting go of his anger, she was his personal punching bag. He used her in they're bed. He robbed her of everything._

"Let go of me!" She shouted in his shoulder.

"No." He said, his voice was no longer soft.

She could feel them backing up until her legs hit their bed. She hadn't realized he'd pushed all the way into their room. Charlotte sat down, the tears slightly coming down. Lex left for a minute or two, then came back shutting the bedroom door, looking at her.

"Let your hair down." He demanded.

_Oh no._ Charlotte thought, she _truly_ knew where this was going. She did it anyways, the long blonde hair fell down with curls.

"Look at this diamond ring I bought you." He said, picking up her hand, it _was _a very gorgeous ring, but Charlotte didn't want to think. She wanted to _die_. To fall asleep and die, painlessly.

Lex looked at her, cupping her chin in his hand, his thumb rubbing her chin. Lex leaned in and kissed the tears off of her cheeks.

"Lay down."

You could only guess what had happened that night. Charlotte spurred her horse, quickly pushing the memory down in her thoughts. They headed down the hill at top speed. The rush was amazing, the wind cooled her off.

"Bloody hell, what am I doing." Charlotte thought aloud.

"What _are_ you doing? In fact, where are you going?"

Charlotte froze, Ben Wade walked his horse next to hers, "Oh and you got Charlie's horse too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the longer update last time! This one is just as good! Enjoy! :D**

**My favorite chapter so far, just saying! :D**

"We gotta get back to town, Charlie. We can't look for her." Jackson said.

"Find. Charlotte." Charlie growled, "I don't care what happens."

"With our luck," Darden started, "She's either dead or Ben got her. She went the way he went. The way we're going."

Charlie looked down; he couldn't disagree with them anymore if so, they might suspect that he would have background ties to Charlotte.

"We'll stick with our plan. We'll take the long way then."

"The one with the good saloon?" Darden said, wide-eyed.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Yes, the one with the good saloon."

There was a chorus of "Yeses."

Charlotte was too tired to run anymore, too tired to fight back, with words or nails.

"You have something to say?" Ben shifted on the saddle. "Are you hungry or somethin'?" He handed her jerky.

Charlotte weakly smiled, she started leaning towards his outstretched hand.

Ben smiled, "Don't faint again."

Charlotte looked at him, "I never knew I'd be seeing you again, later in my life."

Ben looked at her, bringing his hand back and eating the rest of the offered jerky. "I saw you before?"

"Yes." She answered; she couldn't yet look him in the eyes, her horse shifted forward.

"I'd like ya' to tell me a little bit _more_."

Charlotte bit her bottom lip, "Charlie," She started, "was my brother. I was the girl in the barn, the little girl he shot at."

Ben looked at her, "You can't even look at me can you?"

"No. I can't." Charlotte answered back.

"What happened?" He asked, directing towards her wrists.

"If it's alright with you, I'd prefer we don't talk." She said, gently spurring the horse.

Ben followed her lead, still asking questions. "Where'd ya' learn to ride like that?"

She stopped her horse again.

He stopped.

"Is this how you talk to every girl? Annoy them until they answer your questions?"

"Is it working?" He asked, smirking.

"No."

"Well, I try to answer every question of yours with another question."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" She said, "I asked a question."

He smiled even wider, "I got ya' talk some more!"

Charlotte stopped smiling, "You're good. Very good, _too_ good."

"I'm also bad. Very bad, _too_ bad." He mocked.

She did a sideways glance, and swiftly went to looking straight out again. He was looking at her, watching her every expression, her every move. He acted like an animal, waiting on her every word like the every move of a mouse. Waiting, waiting to pounce on it.

"Do I scare you?" He asked, now looking forward.

"And, Mr. Wade, why would you ask that?"

"Well, for one, you don't look at me when you talk to me,"

Charlotte noted that he said 'when _you_ talk to _me_' instead of her late husband. It would've been, 'look at me when _I_ talk to _you_.'

"You talk to me like you think you're above me." He added.

Charlotte shook her head, spurring her horse again.

"Don't you have a southern drawl?" He asked, still following.

"No. I'm not going to give you the _luxury_ of letting you listen to it."

"It's ok, I like this accent more." He smiled.

She knew what he was doing, trying to get her to talk in the drawl.

"It's not going to work." She growled.

"I had to try." He said back, "Wait. Stop."

She didn't stop.

Ben didn't know her name he bit back on having to call her miss but he _had _to, "Miss! Stop! Please!"

_Was Ben Wade begging her to stop? Wow. _She thought, but she pulled back on the reins, again.

She heard him jump off his horse and come up next to her. "You have to get off your horse."

She pointed her chin up, "And if I don't?"

"I'll be forced to pull you off." His hand already reaching for her.

Charlotte scoffed, quickly flinging her leg over on the opposite side he was standing, and jumping off on the right side of the horse.

_You're either looking above me or below me._ Ben thought, his curiosity towards her was astounding. He never truly saw what her face looked like, it was a mere shadow. "What's your name?"

"Prince." She answered back, her hands on the saddle.

"What's your _first_ name?"

"So why'd I have to get off of my horse?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Charlie's horse." He corrected, "Who are you?"

"My name is Charlotte Lee Prince. My older brother is Charlie James Prince. When I was little, my mamma' used to call him James and me Lee-lee. My mother's dead. My father's dead." Charlotte didn't realize this, but she was walking forward away from him.

"Wow." Was all Ben could say, "So I can call you Lee-lee?"

"Are you my mother?"

"No, I don't know _how_ she lived, raising two of ya'. I can barely handle Charlie." He smiled.

At the moment, Charlotte wasn't in on his humor.

"You also used a bit of your accent there."

"Jesus, you are observant."

"I also noticed you're gimpin'." Ben pointed out, he started following her, carefully ten feet behind her however.

"_Everyone_ seems to notice that, so that one doesn't count." Charlotte was finally warming up to Ben.

"Well, what happened?" His voice was rough, but almost showing compassion.

Charlotte jumped; he was no longer ten feet away from her. He was now at least three inches. She could feel his breath against the back of her neck.

Charlotte slammed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply, trying to make herself remember the memory she shoved down in her mind.

"I remember, a gunshot…" She started.

"Go on." He said, she could now feel his hand against her back. It was warm, but the feelings it gave her were the burning uneasy panics of adrenalin in her stomach.

"I…can't." She stopped, falling forward, but catching herself by flinging her leg out. She then decided that it was better just to sit anyways.

"Can you ever _not_ faint around me?"

"I didn't actually faint." She corrected him, "Besides, I like the ground, it's squishy."

"Ya? That's because you're sitting in horse shit."

Charlotte bit her lip, _bloody hell._ In the act of sitting the way she was, she felt something against her leg. Right away she remembered. Her gun. One had fallen out in the saloon, the other she had from Charlie's horse. So technically _his_ gun. But she had put it in the garter around her leg while escaping from them. She wondered what they were doing now.

Just then, the whole reason why Ben made them get off their horses came. He drew out his gun, that Charlotte completely forgot he had, and shot three times. Click, bang, click, bang, click _bang._

Click…

It wasn't his thumb that pulled back on his gun, but Charlotte's. She eyed the three men who were listening in on their whole entire conversation, now dead. But she didn't care, she had Ben Wade at gun point. There was nothing he could do. His back was facing her, there was no way he could turn around and shoot her. Ben Wade wasn't _that_ fast.

"You're right Mr. Wade." Charlotte started, "You _are_ good, very good, almost too good. You are also bad, very bad, almost too bad."

Ben let out a quick breath, _she played me, _he thought. "You're good." He said, smiling, dropping his gun with his arms raised a bit. "I didn't think you'd have the backbone to do this. Where was that gun anyways?" He chuckled deviously.

"Wade, before I fainted, my plan was ta' kill ya' and Charlie. Who says I can't just do it now?"

He smiled, "You're southern accent, very nice. So I guess this calls off any future dates?"

"You're damn right."

"Charlotte." It wasn't Ben's voice.

"Charlie! Oh thank God!" Ben called out, putting his surrendering hands down.

Charlie had his other gun pointed at Charlotte, walking behind her, "Ben, you can turn around now."

Ben turned, grinning ear to ear, he grabbed Charlotte's hands, handing Charlie his gun.

"Let go of me." Charlotte growled, trying to rip her tiny hands out of his large rough ones.

"Like ya' said, sweetheart, I'm _too_ good."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope ya liked the last chapter, 'cause I sure did (:**

_Not again. Not again. Not again!_ So close, so close. She felt like she could shoot Ben, like she was ready, it was all in her hands, but for the second time. It was all taken away.

"A little advice." Ben started, he ripped off a slice of her dress for bonds, "If you actually _were_ planning on shootin' me, don't take the time talking about it."

"You're only saying that because Charlie's here, but you _were_ scared." Charlotte didn't shed any dignity, her chin was up high.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte." Charlie said, shaking his head at his younger sister, Charlie turned to Ben.

Ben growled, "She's riding with me, and we'll go back."

Charlotte glared at Ben, "I am no-"

Before she even finished, Ben grabbed her and hung her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her around, "Charlie! Plan?"

"Normally you come up with those." He grumbled, "I'm tired, let's sleep."

"I'm not-" He was interrupted.

"Put me down!"

Ben smiled, "I'm _not, you_ can stay here." Ben walked to his horse, contemplating for a minute. "You can have her too, family bonding time!" Ben laughed, putting Charlotte down, and mounted his horse, doing the same old goodbye to Charlie, but adding Charlotte's name in there, and winking at her.

She scoffed, turning around to face her brother.

"No funny business." He growled, pointing his emptied gun at her.

"You haffta promise me that too." She growled back.

"I make no promises."

Charlotte turned her head to the side, then sat on the muddy ground, waiting for the sun to come.

It was like their very first day all over again. The silence and the tension.

This time, Charlie broke it, "Why were you in that store?"

Charlotte didn't look at him, she was looking at her bound hands, lifting them up at him.

Charlie frowned, "I'm not untying you."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. As if asking why?

"Because you'll escape."

She shook her head no.

"You won't escape?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

Charlie was getting annoyed, "I am _not_ playing these _stupid_ games with you." Then it finally hit Charlie. He knew Charlotte didn't like him, but she was still around him. He asked if she would escape, she said maybe. Well, why would she say maybe? Because she would kill him first. "Oh! I already figured it out, you were there, that shitty town, so you could buy bullets. Those _bullets_ would be used to kill me. Me 'n Ben. Right?"

Charlotte smiled deviously.

Charlie leaned forward, his mouth opening to say something, but he didn't. He thought it, it almost hurt to think it too. _Charlotte was more like him that he thought._ They smiled the same, that same cat like grin, she was hiding something. Just like he was.

Charlotte rolled her neck, making a cracking noise. "I can tell by your eyes that you figured me out?"

It was one of those weird question statements, she always did those. "Why?" Charlie asked.

"I _know_ dad's death wasn't an accident." She said, not answering his question about why she wanted to kill Charlie.

Charlie, now sitting down, put his hands threw his hair. "You think _I_ killed him?"

"Yes." She shot back, "Who else, Charlie? Me? No! It was you! Pa' loved you, Charlie! Then you _left_! Why'd you leave?"

Charlie's eyebrows twisted, _his first facial expression._ "I never…thought about…it."

Charlotte's heart was beating fast; this was the closest she'd ever gotten to hearing something about Charlie Prince. "Really?" Charlotte paused before she started screaming, "Well I thought about you! I thought about you every waking day of my life! Then all my thoughts went terrible! I thought he killed you! I thought he _ki-_"

"Charlotte." Charlie broke in, "He didn't kill me. I like what I'm doing now. You can't change it, and you _won't_. Because you're going to _shut up_ and sleep now."

His voice was soft at the beginning, like the young Charlie, but turned into the cold hearted Charlie she knew now. "I'll talk all night if I have too. All I want are some answers."

Charlie lost all impatience, he jumped up and ran over to her, pulling on her dress collar, his face inches from the side of hers. The low voice, like what their father used when they got in trouble, or _Alexander_, spoke out. "If I even have to give you one damn answer about my life, then I get _three_ from you, there are things you aren't telling me, but I don't even care what they are. I. Don't. Care. About. You. I'm stuck here babysitting you. Charlotte, you could never kill me, look who has the bullets?" He drew his gun, letting the barrel rest on the side of her neck.

Charlie could hear Charlotte's tattered breathing, it's what brought him out of his anger, he saw her lips tremble, and her hands shake. He looked up at her eyes; they were tightly shut making little wrinkles across her eyelids. He stood up, towering over her shaking body.

Charlotte was muttering something.

Charlie almost went into shock when he figured out what she said, "I'm not going to hit you."

"Please don't kill me."

Charlie _almost_ felt pathetic, "I'm not going to kill you, either." In the back of his mind, he was so confused. She wanted to kill him, why was she shaking so bad? Did he finally break her down, even though he wasn't trying?

The sun started to rise, removing the dew from overnight, and the chill nigh air. Charlie thought of all the fun he could be having with the rest of the outfit at the saloon. He thought about the women, the gambling, and the freedom to spend all the money he wanted, knowing he'd get it all back. He wished he never saw Charlotte in the first place. _Women know just how to complicate things_, he thought.

Charlotte looked up at Charlie, _why am I crying?_ _God, this is terrible._ She finally stood up, face to face with her brother.

"How're you so tall?" Charlie said.

Charlotte laughed, "I'm on a rock. Anyways, you really want to know about my life?"

Charlie looked her in her eyes answering, "Not really, but I have a feeling you're just going to tell me anyways?"

She smiled, "…Yes."

O**h and hey, I am listening to the soundtrack, watching the movie, drinking mountain dew, eating shrimp ramen, and writing this for you. I am actually having the time of my life! Except MD goes right threw me, so multiple bathroom breaks. Hahaha, (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: CHAPTER TEN GUYS! CHAPTER TEN! :D Thank you for the reviews(: Sorry, it's an ok update, and sorry it took so bloody long… :P**

**I also realized that having the names Charlie and Charlotte are very confusing…ugh…they look the same! SURVIVOR TONIGHT. :D**

They had never actually gone to sleep that night; they were up talking, arguing mainly. But when the sun did come up, she told him she'd force him to listen to her life story.

"You aren't going to kill me, if I untie you, will you?" Charlie asked her.

Charlotte yawned, "I'll wanna kill you, but I won't."

"That's reassuring." He said, pulling the dress fragment off of her wrists, revealing dried blood, cracked skin, and cuts.

"Aren't you proud of that?" She asked him.

"Very proud." He growled, pushing her up on the horse, where he sat behind her.

Charlotte didn't feel afraid anymore, she was _almost_ having fun, but she knew she didn't want to have fun. She wanted to make his time a living hell, but she felt like she couldn't.

"Alexander." Charlotte started.

"Alexander?" Charlie repeated.

"My ex-husband."

Charlie pulled the reins back hard, making the horse jump up.

"Charlie!" Charlotte yelled, clinging onto the saddle horn.

"You were _married?"_

"Yes. Then divorced."

"Why?"

"He died."

"How?"

"Stress."

"From you?" He laughed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "He shot me."

Charlie stopped laughing, kicking his horse to go, again. "Why?"

"I… don't know." She muttered.

"Where'd he shoot you?"

"Around my knee."

"You know, threw out my time of being what I am-"

"A killer." Charlotte interjected.

"You wanted to kill me too, don't forget that."

"There's a difference from _wanting _to kill someone to _actually_ doing it." She said.

"But you _truly _planned on killing me." Charlie shot back. "But as I was saying, I've been shot _at,_ but never shot. Which is amazing."

"Ben'll probably kill you in the end." Charlotte laughed.

"Right." Charlie said grimly, "I don't think so. I'm too loyal to him. You were shaking last night."

"You…reminded me of him."

"Charlotte, I _kill_ people, why aren't you afraid of me right now?"

"Because I know you won't. You're prone to anger, but not enough to kill me."

Charlie leaned forward, looking at her; she was looking forward, purposely not looking at him. _If she knows, why was she shaking? God, women, especially my sister, are so very confusing._

He changed the subject, completely forgetting about her ex-husband. "Your green eyes, they'll win 'im over."

"Ben? He has a weakness?" Charlotte looked out deviously.

"And that's women with green eyes."

Charlotte's heart skipped a couple beats. "How come…you don't have a lady?"

Charlie half heartedly smiled, "Charlotte, you're an extremely insane person. You love and you hate me. You want to kill me, but you're riding with me. _What are you doing?"_

Charlotte felt an annoying dropping sensation, "Aw dang, you figured out."

He laughed, the rest of the ride was silence. A couple times Charlotte's head came back and hit Charlie in the chin, she was sleeping.

_Sleeping obnoxiously,_ Charlie thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No more funny un-serious chapters. The movie was serious through and through. I want this to be rather serious, so did I get the serious-ness down? If not, write me a review, constructive criticism please! **

"_Can't you read?" A voice broke out, making Charlotte jump. "You've been staring at that sign fer hours."_

_Charlotte didn't turn around to face him, she asked "and you are?"_

_The man looked impressed at her comment, "Name's Alex."_

_Charlotte turned on her heel, "Holy. Shit."_

_The man took a double take at her, "Charlotte?"_

"_What happened to you? I thought you died!"_

_Alex walked forward._

"_Get away from me!" She screamed. Where was Charlie?_

_Alex laughed, "Charlotte, you alright?"_

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"Charlotte, Charlotte?" More gun shots went off.

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Charlotte screamed again.

"Charlotte, you're going to _die!"_

Charlotte's eyes flashed open. There was the bright light of the sun, it blinded her, she slammed her eyes shut.

Noise. There was only noise, gun fire and Charlie screaming profanities at someone.

She finally realized it. She had been shot. Not just once, not twice either, but three times. The pain finally fired threw her. She could taste the blood bubbling up to her lips, the loss of air in her chest.

She could hear Charlie growl behind her, was he shot too? She soon realized that they were still on the horse. But not for long. Running for their lives. Another shot went off, not from Charlie. It connected with the innocent horse, making the brother and sister fly off the faltering body. They had grinded into rock, sand, and lowland, the impact making a loud thud.

Charlotte finally opening her eyes, they were by a large red mountain pass. Threw the pass she could see a town. Only the size of an ant from where she lay, Charlie was on her left, laying down for protection.

She watched Charlie discard all the used rounds, skillfully refilling them. He took a glance at her, "Stay low." He murmured. If Charlie Prince could _ever_ be graceful, this was definitely the time he showed it. He sprung up from the ground, taking aim in naught but a second, then firing. Turning on his heel, he shot again, before the other man could ever _think_ about aiming. He did this a third time.

It seemed as if all three bodies landed at the same time, and _that's_ how fast Charlie Prince really was. He scouted around, making sure there weren't any more shooters. He had counted for earlier. In fact, he knew four people were following them. However, he put it under the mental list of _forget about them and keep going._

He couldn't forget now. Not with his sister's blood on his hands. Literally. Charlie fell on his knees next to her. "Charlotte?" He asked, her eyes were clouded over and her lips were chapped, with a blood trail coming out of a corner of her mouth.

"I'm fine, Charlie." She responded, blinking, making her eyes shine up at him.

Charlie's laugh had a melancholy ring to it, "Fine?" He laughed again, "You're not _fine._"

"I was obviously trying to convince myself that I am not on the brink of death. Apparently my brother thinks otherwise."

Charlie frowned at her attempt of a joke. "Can you get up?"

"I think I detected the spots where I was shot."

"You're very annoying when you're about to die." Charlie growled, gruffly picking Charlotte up. He heard her wince in pain.

"Are you the doctor?"

The man looked inquisitively at Charlie, "Uh-huh."

"Well help me!" Charlie growled.

"We're closed on Sundays, son." He answered back, taking an inhale from his roll of tobacco.

Charlie stepped over to the left, revealing a dying woman lying on a horse. He had picked up one of the shooter's horse's and rode off to the town.

The doctor took in a deep breath, letting it whistle out.

Charlie was impatient, he grabbed the doctor by the collar, pointing his gun at him. "You are open _now_!"

"Charlie, you're bleeding."

"I know, _Ben_." Charlie responded, throwing off his jacket, and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

"Where's Charlotte?"

Charlie winced.

Ben noted this.

But he didn't wince from the mention of Charlotte. He winced because of the bleeding hole in his arm. He shrugged the rest of the shirt off, "God _damn _it."

"What the hell happened out there?" Ben said, jumping up from his chair.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Where do you think?" Ben answered.

"How long?" Charlie asked back.

"A couple a hours."

They were referring to the boys 'partying' downstairs with all of the saloon girls.

"Make sure they stay downstairs." Charlie growled, was he actually giving orders to Ben Wade?

"Ok." And Ben Wade was taking them.

"The bullet when clean through Charlotte, then threw my arm."

"Threw and threw?" He asked.

"Yes. But I don't think she's so lucky with the other two. Or three, I have no clue how many times she got shot."

"So they came at you _head on?_"

"Yeah. Weird 'cause most stalking gangs would follow and shoot you threw the back." Charlie said, throwing his hat on the floor. He fell into the chair. "What kinda' room is this anyway? It's all pink and lacey."

Ben laughed, "It's one of the girl's rooms."

Charlie looked up at Ben, "OH."

Ben started laughing, "For being shot, Charlie, you're doing a great job of being happy."

"I'm _not_ happy. I don't know if Charlotte's going to make it out alive, and the doctor won't let _no one_ in."

The pain slowly began to subside; Charlie ripped the white cloth material and wrapped It around his arm.

"Let's hope they'll be no infection." Ben added.

"Let's hope."

The night was nice for Charlie and the every other man in the town. On the other hand, there could have been better nights for Charlotte Prince.

The simple wounds were taken care of right away. Examples like the shot in her left arm; it was quickly bandaged, so was the one in her neck, which only just grazed her. She was lucky on that one.  
But the pain hardly came from those two as it did to the one below her collar bone. The doctor had taken what seemed like extremely long tweezers, and painfully gotten the bullet out. Quickly pouring a cold liquid that bubbled at the touch of her broken skin. It _hurt_. But now, the bullet was gone, and all she had to do was heal.

"How'd this happen to ya'?" The doctor finally asked, helping Charlotte slowly sit up.

"Uh…Uh riding incident."

"No riding incident involves bullets." The doctor pointed out.

"Well, fine, _doctor_, there's something called _bad men_ out there, they like to shoot up a bunch of…innocent…riders, just minding their own business. So if I were you, I wouldn't even _step_ outside."

The doctor glared at her, "If you want you're ok to go. They weren't even that critical of wounds, you were over reacting."

"That's a pity." Charlotte muttered under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the long pauses in between each update. But I it's really hard to balance my life, work, Survivor, school, and this story in my hands. Haha, but I'm glad you're enjoying it! I am very much enjoying all of the reviews/emails/etc etc etc. But! **

**(I think this chapter got rather…soppy with romance, haha!)**

**Rockndasha, I have a question for you…you can email me your response or post it in another review, but what did you mean how her 'dream' somehow shows her possibly getting together with Ben? Just curious(;**

Charlie was busy counting his scars, it's what you do in your drunken stupor. Charlotte walked past him, laughing to herself.

Ben had seen her come into the room, and exit swiftly, she was flinging a key around in her hands. Ben walked to the attendant "What room did that women have?"

The young girl, with lots of make up on, looked up at him. "107."

"Thank you." He said back, quickly moving over to the stairs to follow suit.

Charlotte realized how bad her arm hurt when she could hardly get the key in the lock. It dropped to the ground, "Damn it!" She heard someone coming, looking she didn't see anyone, but moved up.

"Well hello, _Charlotte_." Ben's voice rang out.

She looked up at him, with her big innocent eyes, eyes of shock and surprise. "Ben." She acknowledged.

"Let me help you," he said, grabbing the key from her hand, letting his fingers stay an extra unnecessary few seconds on hers.

Charlotte looked back up at him, pulling her hands away, "Well open it!"

He unlocked the door, and pulled the knob. "After you."

"Who said you were coming in?" She growled.

"No one." He shot back with an irresistible smile.

"Oh ya, you're Ben Wade, and you don't need permission. You _break_ rules." Charlotte said, walking into her room.

There were those few seconds of options. Ben could walk into the room, and make his move. I mean, she left the door open, as if _waiting_ for him to make his move he wanted to make. Or, he could respect her pain, and stay away for awhile, only making him want her more.

_Shit._ Ben thought, but then finally, he walked into the room.

She turned on her heel, making him stop walking. He looked like a small child caught in the act of stealing a cookie. Charlotte bit her bottom lip, trying to think of words to say. She found none.

But everything that she needed to say, she said in what she did.

Charlotte surprisingly walked _towards_ Ben.

Ben felt like melting. If he had a weakness, women were it. _So are green eyes, and damn it…she has them._ It was the first time he noticed her eye color, his plans on kissing her faded away, all he wanted to do was hold her.

His thought was settled, when she had surprisingly reached her arms around him, and _hugged_ him.  
Ben rested his chin on the top of her head, both of them saying nothing.

But of course, Charlotte's earlier plans were not erased. No she wasn't thinking about kissing Ben Wade. She was still thinking about _killing_ him. It was all a part of her sick plan_. Was it still going to work? _She thought. But she didn't know. There might've been feelings for him, maybe. But both of them are cruel, Charlotte just hasn't shown it _yet._

**A/N: **Short update, I know, and I am sorry for that. I'm trying to get stuff done for my life, but please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A silly little Charlie Chapter…**

It was not the greatest morning for a hung over Charlie Prince. His eyes were red rimmed, and his walk was still stumble like. He groaned up from where he was.

In fact, _where_ was he? Charlie looked at the floor, it was pink. At least that's what color it looked like.  
Oh wait the floor was yellow. Oh no, that was throw up.

"Ow, God damn it." He said, finally standing to his full height. But quickly shielding his eyes from the bright sun. He swung at the air, as if trying to catch butterflies, only violently. Charlie heard a bird chirp at his window.

It was _thee_ most random and most annoying thing that ever came to him. He went to draw his gun, but couldn't. It wasn't there.

Charlie had now finally realized he was in the Ben's room, the Bridal Suite. Except no one was there, just Charlie. A Charlie without any clothes.

"Where are my pants?" Charlie frowned, running at the bird, it flew away.

"Oh." He growled. Noticing his pants were outside, "Well _great_."

"Charlie," a female voice broke out. "What's wrong?"

He looked coldly towards the bed where the voice came from, he hoped that drunken Charlie had a good choice of whores as well as sober Charlie did. "What?" He growled, noticing she was pretty. He smiled at himself.

"What's wrong?" She said, like a whining donkey.

"My pants are outside, wanna get 'em? That's what I thought." He said, motioning her to the door.

She glared at him, jumping up from the bed, "Let's go girls."

Charlie looked back at the bed. Inside he was very very proud of himself, but on the outside he didn't show it. Three girls got up from the bed and all left down the hallway.

"Oh God Charlie, put some clothes on." Ben said, he had come from the hallway, watching the girls leave. "Was…someone a little, busy last night?" Ben snickered.

"Shut up." Charlie said, slamming the door in his face.

"We leave at noon!" Ben shouted threw.

Charlie didn't care at the moment, he fell onto the bed. "Ow," he growled.

A knock came at the door, "Charlie, I have your pants." It was one of men.

Charlie inhaled deeply, trying to make an effort at getting up from the bed, he opened the door a crack, sticking his hand out.

Jackson looked at his outstretched arm, handing him the pants. "You're welcome!"

"Ya ya." Charlie growled. Sleepily, he put on his pants. _Now where the hell is my shirt?_ "Oh well, don't need that anyways."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Charlie was downstairs. "Nice of you to show up." Ben said, swigging down a shot of whiskey.

"Sorry, boss. Long night."

"Let's _go._"

"What about Charlotte?" Charlie whispered, "We can't haul her around anymore."

"Do you wanna kill her?" Ben asked, walking towards the door.

Charlie stopped, watching Ben walk. "I thought-"

"That I liked her?" Ben asked. "She made it perfectly clear last night that she did _not_ like me."

Charlie glared at the stairs, as if waiting for her to come down them, "Well where is she?"

"Up…stairs. But we're leaving Charlie…lets go."

Charlie looked longingly at the stairs, "Alright, Ben."

It wasn't long until everyone was ready, they loaded up their horses and moved out with the wind at their backs, blood on their hands, and murder on their minds.

_Charlotte…_

_Charlotte._

_Charlotte!_

"Uh!" Charlotte woke up with a spasm in her neck. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, where the memories of night slowly came back to her. Charlotte craned her neck backwards; the pain ran threw her body. She finally realized that her hands were bound, along with her feet to the chair's legs. She tried to scream for help, but soon realized a piece of a sheet gagged her mouth.

_Not this again._ Charlotte hated the dark, was it night or day? Where the hell was she? She fidded with her hands, who knew how long it took, but they were finally undone. Where she ripped off the mouth gag. "Oh God." Charlotte started on her feet, but heard something scamper across the floor. She whimpered, moving faster with the rope, finally they were undone, and she slowly got up, careful of everything around her. She didn't know where she was at all. Crawling on the floor, she felt a rug, then cold wood. Finally…she remembered. Ben. Wade.

"Ow!" Her head throbbed, she remembered now. She tried to kill Ben, she was very close too, but then it went disastrous. They fought in the room, trying to kill each other. Well, Charlotte was trying to kill him at least. She remembered him finally winning, and knocking her out. He must've tied her up.

The rage in Charlotte was beyond belief, but it left quickly once she found the door handle and opened it. Letting the hall light in. Charlotte rubbed her eyes, then ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Where are they?" Charlotte yelled at the male clerk.

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"I don't know."

Charlotte inspected the man, he was small, early 20's. "You're gonna tell me where they went, and _now._ Or I _will_ kill you."

The man glared at her, as if she was insane. "You can't kill me."

Charlotte lurched towards the desk, jumping on, and running her hand underneath the counter 'till she found what she was looking for. Charlotte pulled the gun out of the small shelf, and pointed it at the man. "I can do whatever I want, _I'm_ Charlotte Prince."

And so that was the turning point, Charlotte was never looking back from here on. She found them once, she can find them again. No matter how long it took her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Two years later…_


	15. You're a dangerous Disease

**A/N: It's called updating. I should try it. Anyways, yes Rockndasha, chapter 14 was meant to be that short! But thank you SO much for the reviews(: Look! I'm updating! YAY! I just really want to get this story done so we ALL can get on with our lives! So I will try to make the ending ROCK! I'm hoping for this story to get more serious…here it goes ^_^**

_I never knew how much two years can change a person. How much two years can change a life…_

_I never figured he'd be the one on the Wanted Posters. I never figured that I would be either._

_But two years does change a person, it changes the way they see things, and it changes their heart. _

"Careful, that gun's got a curse on it."

Tucker laughed in Ben's face.

_Later…_

Charlie looked out at the coach that stalled. He knew Ben was in there, and he wouldn't be able to go forward, the men all had guns, and Charlie was just one person. He thought to himself, _But I am Charlie Prince…I could take them all on._

The coach started leaving, and he slowly began to follow it.

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes, _shit._ It was almost morning, she had to get out now, or he'd wake up. Charlotte slowly got up from the bed, looking at the man sleeping next to her. She pulled her red outfit up higher, and hiked up her black tights. Yes, she was a hooker. Charlotte glanced for his wallet that she put on the table. _There!_ She grabbed it, putting the cash in her corset.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Charlotte looked at him, surprised. "Uhhh, just getting my cash from las' night!"

"I thought I already paid you." He said, throwing the blankets off of him, he got up next to her, reaching for her hands.

Charlotte reached towards the drawer, and pulled out the gun. "Ah-ha! What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Charlotte wiped off the lipstick, and eye make-up. The man still didn't recognize her, Charlotte scoffed. She pulled the wig off.

"Holy…shit, are you…Charlotte Prince?"

Charlotte smiled, "So, you got any cash anywhere else?"

The man shook his head, "no!"

"Give me your watch."

He started handing it towards her, but reached for his gun under the pillow, the man faced her again, as if taking time to aim at her.

_Bang._

"On a side note," She said, "Don't hesitate, love." Charlotte swiped the watch in his hand, as his bleeding body fell backwards. Charlotte pulled his jacket from the bed post, "Thanks." And grabbed her pants from the closet.

_I am so well-prepared._ Charlotte smiled at herself, opening the window and jumping out onto the roof. She whistled, and her bay colored horse rode up to the specific spot. She jumped down quickly from the roof onto the horse.

"CALEB!" Charlotte shouted.

"Do you _always_ have to sleep with them?" Caleb asked, appearing next to her on his horse.

"Don't worry, I didn't."

"Thank God. You can contract a dangerous disease!"

"You're a dangerous disease." Charlotte snapped back, kicking her horse.

Caleb watched her trail off, "Are you coming?" She shouted back. He growled, than slowly started following her.

_But there was another person there. They slowly started chasing after them when the sun went down._


	16. The Holiday

**Chapter 16: This is where the witty chapter name goes.**

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to Rockndasha :D**

"A _holiday_? You want a _holiday_?" Charlotte yelled.

Caleb shrugged.

"Our whole _life_ is a _holiday_!"

"Oh Charlotte, no it's not! We steal from people, and don't even spend it! You save it. I don't even know what the hell you're saving it for."

Charlotte gracefully fell into her armchair, her elbows landing on her knees, hands threw her hair. "How'd I come across you again?"

"_I_ came across _you._" Caleb corrected.

"Well, tell me deary." Charlotte smirked.

"It seems to me like I start _every_ story about you with this same ol' sentence."

Charlotte looked crossly at him, wondering what the statement was.

"You were drunk…I knew you were Charlotte Prince; the girl on the wanted signs. The law was so close to having you, but I took you out of that damned bar. Ya' kept calling me Charlie, and sometimes Ben, and how you were going to kill me."

"I wouldn't say that! I wasn't evil when you found me!"

"Remember. You were on the posters?"

Charlotte scowled at being shot down from her own comment. Caleb was always right, and he will forever be right. He was her _right_ hand man.

"Anyways, you passed out. I took you with me, and when you woke, you socked me right in the ear. It was a twisted fight you put on. That's when I figured out that on the bottom of the poster it said: armed and dangerous, kill on sight. Hell, I wasn't gonna do that to you."

"What were you going to do to me?" Charlotte asked, throwing in a suggestive smile.

Caleb raised a brow, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes. "I saved you from jail. That's what I did. And now, I'm ridin' around with you."

Charlotte smirked. "And helping me…us get money!"

"Mhm." Caleb muttered.

For the first time, Charlotte looked at Caleb lovingly. She always thought of him as someone she could use, and scheme off of later. But the way he was obliviously sitting in the other chair, made her indifferent. She finally saw how old he really was. The crows feet lined his eyes, too much sun made him have small wrinkles on his forehead. Though, it was covered with his brown hair.

"Caleb, how old are you?"

Caleb looked at her, shifting in his seat. She read him like a book. A wave of uncomfortable passed him. "Old enough." He said gruffly.

A cloud passed over the sun, casting a dark shadow over them. He looked younger now. They had two arm chairs in the middle of nowhere. That's where they sat, pondering there next move.

At least Caleb thought it was the middle of nowhere. But truly, it was the exact same spot where Charlie and Charlotte grew up. The house had burned down, and the barn was just an old wooden wall. Their two horses stood by, grazing.

"Charlotte, was your dad ever there for you?"

It was Caleb's turn to read Charlotte. She lurched forward, "No. He died, for all I remember. In fact, I hardly remember him."

"Nothing about him?"

"Nothi-…actually. I remember," Charlotte choked on her words, "how he always smelled like strong tobacco."

Caleb laughed, "and that's all you remember?"

"Yes! Why's that so funny?"Charlotte smiled.

He shrugged.

"Caleb. If you want a holiday."

His eyes brightened.

"Have one. In another month…meet here."

"I hope I won't have to find you in a bar again." He laughed, quickly jumping up from the chair and whistling for his horse.

Charlotte watched him ride off, until finally he was too distant to hear her shouts of pain. She started screaming from the bottom of her lungs, quickly making a crescendo as loud as she could. She went on screaming, crying, and kicking everything for an hour. Her throat was now dry, her feet in pain, and her voice was gone.

In recognition, she remembered Ben and Charlie. When they were little. At the very barn, when Ben took Charlie. How her dad did nothing, of what she remembered. She tried to think of her father, but nothing came too. Not even his name.

_In this month. I am going to find you. I am going to finally kill you._

"I wouldn't think about having to find me." A coarse voice broke out.

Charlotte opened her eyes, the sun blocked her view. She first saw the horse's legs, then the brown boots from the stirrups. Those followed the burnt orange chaps, and white jacket.

His face glared down at her, his signature look. Never a smile or smirk in sight.

"The first time I saw yous here…you were a dress." Charlie pointed out.

"Time's do change, don't they." Charlotte growled. "Where's your God?"

Charlie looked down, "Ben? He's…in Bisbee."

Charlotte smirked, "Captured no doubt?" she joked.

"Yes."

Charlotte didn't think her joking would be true. "You want my help?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I saw a man run off from here, thought he raided our old place. Turns out, there's ain't nothing but a couple of chairs."

"Well, it sure was sad that you are here Charlie. You won't be able to rescue Ben."

Charlie looked at her, Charlotte lashed out at him, dragging him off his horse and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Aw God damn it!" Charlie growled, spitting blood.

Charlotte continued to kick him. "Where's your Ben Wade now?" She spat at him, the thought of the rest of the gang never crossed her mind.

Charlie shouted, "Campos!" giving a wary signal. A shot went off, and where it made contact was ended terribly.


	17. An act of fate

**An act of fate.**

Charlotte began to feel uneasy. A wave of cold passed through her bones. Looking down, she saw the deep red pool below her collar bone; she lurched forward catching herself on her leg.

Charlie jumped up, looking at her, watching her see her death. He _smiled_.

Charlotte glared at him, "Bastard have you shot." She muttered, before completely falling over.

Charlie's boot kicker her over, "My business with you is finally done."

She looked up at him watching him move back to his red horse. "Charlie!" She screamed. "You can't leave me out here like this!" Blood bubbled up on her chin.

"Oh believe me. I can. In fact, if I'm not mistaken. I overheard you saying how you'll be here all month waiting for someone. Well, I made it easy for you. That is if the coyotes don't drag you off."

Charlotte watched him mount up and leave. She heard another noise, thunder. Horses' hooves swiftly following Charlie's move. It was the rest of the gang, they all rode by her, narrowly missing her dying body.

This was the second time Charlotte Prince was close to death. This time, she'll die.  
Her last thoughts, afore she passed into a long black sleep were; why would Charlie randomly have me shot? Randomly be there. Was it because of all the stress to get Ben Wade back? The black slumber rolled in her eyes. The sun no longer felt warm. She no longer felt warm. Those were just Charlotte Prince's afterthoughts.

_To share the name of Prince would be a burden. To share a brother, a sister, a parent, a family, it proves difficult. The life we share is troublesome. No one said it would be very easy. So make the best of it, we never get out alive anyways…._


	18. Loyalty gets you killed

"Don't you worry Ben, we'll get you outta' there in a second!"

_Bang._

Charlie slapped his hand against his neck, the bullet sizzled past him. _What the hell._ He looked at the men, _you're not Ben!_ Swiftly, Charlie pulled the gun out of the imposter's hand, and even thought to remove his hat. _Ben's hat._

"Where is he?"

"I-I don't know!" The man stuttered.

"Where is he?" Charlie said again.

"I don't know! They didn't tell m-"

"Jackson. Kinter." Charlie directed. They both knew what was going to go on, grabbing their whiskey bottles, they poured it over the coach.

"No, no, no!" The man inside the coach begged.

"Mister. You better tell me where they took him…or you will burn."

The flames already started to lick up the sides of the coach, the heat eating the boards away.

"Alright! They're taking him to Contention! To put him on the 3:10 to Yuma Prison!" He started to scream. Charlie saw the smoke coming out of the barred windows. The man continued to scream, "Let me out of here! Please, let me out of here!"

But Charlie wouldn't. He had to keep up his ruthless name. Hell, he just shot his sister. _Then it dawned on him_. She's dead, and I didn't even shoot her, I was such a coward that Campos had to shoot her. His thoughts were erased quickly when he felt the impeding glares of the men in front of him.

"We're going to Contention!" Charlie growled out, the flame's reflecting off his eyes. A beautiful portrait for a macabre painter.

"We'd have to about kill our horses!" Kinter finally spoke out.

"So we'll buy new ones." Charlie said calmly.

"Contention." Jackson dragged out, "Is 80 miles back the other way."

"Do you think…you'd do a better job at leadin' this crew?"

"I think maybe."

Charlie didn't know what kind of adrenaline was pumping threw him, but he bitch slapped Jackson across the face, hard enough to where he landed on the ground. "_You forgotten what he done for us!"_

That was the tipping point of insanity for Charlie.

&&##%%**^^$$!

The night was black and empty. Except for the faint digging noises of claws to earth. _Coyotes_. They were hunting, scratching the ground for mice, any food they could find.

The follower had been a day behind Caleb and Charlotte. He had tracked the horse's prints, leading them to a barren valley of death. In fact, it was nicknamed Death Valley. The water was blocked off around here by an egotistic landlord by the name of Hollander_. A perfect place to build a rail. _The follower mocked, _I think not. It's nothing but desert, the sand'll wash the tracks away._ He quickly ducked, he heard coyotes. No, actually just one. It was _calling_ for the rest of the pack.

"Must've found somethin'." The follower spoke to himself. He could tell by now that there were at least five coyotes, maybe even seven. He poked his head out from the tall dead grass. The wind was blowing his way, the dust storms rising up. He could smell blood, _fresh_ blood. Then he heard it; the faint growls of the coyotes and…

"No! Don't!"

A voice, crying out, it was brusque and dry, but yet it belonged to a woman.

The follower started running towards the shrill cries, he shot his gun in the air, hoping to scare the dogs away. It worked, after he shot two. They ran, tail between their legs.

The follower looked at the women laying there. "Oh God have mercy on my soul." She said, coughing up blood.

"You need help." The man spoke out.

**Charlotte's half…**

She thought she passed into a long black sleep, forever waiting for the gates of heaven. It _was_ a long black sleep; her body fought her wounds for a day. She was shot down in the left shoulder; the bullet coming clean threw, above her breast. Yes, she was bleeding to death, but with the quick feeling to faint, she saved herself from having adrenaline rushes. Otherwise, she'd of bled to death. The black sleep was sleeping through the day and night.

Charlotte was sleeping soundly, until arrised by a faint stirring near her leg. She opened her eyes, to feel a quick shock threw her leg. It finally came to her, that she wasn't dead! She was happy. But the happiness only lasted for a second. She soon realized that she was going to be eaten alive by coyotes. She felt the stinging bites in her leg, she saw the blood quickly rise. They were chewing on her! The sight she only thought she'd see in her nightmares was now seen.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Charlotte cried, she couldn't do much. Swinging her arms, even to save her life, hurt too much.

Three gunshots went off. _Oh bloody hell_. She thought. Knowing, this was finally, and truthfully the end. She started to pray, not knowing what else to do. Praying for God's forgiveness of all the wrong she did.

A man had appeared, he shot at least two coyotes, and looked down at her. "You need help."

Charlotte opened her eyes, all he was was a dark silhouette. "Well, help me." Charlotte said.

"I will." He answered, bending down, looking at her gunshot wound. "You are one hell of a luck girl."

"I'm not dead yet am I? I'd consider that luck." Charlotte said, breathing heavily.

"It's infected, I'll give you that."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't dress my wound for you." Charlotte snapped.

The man looked at her. She was trying to sit up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Good thing you're not me."

The man rolled his eyes and shifted, pressing his hands against her shoulders to make her sit down. He was unbelievably strong, but with his strength he was also gentle.

"Ow, ow , ow." Charlotte whined.

"You're ok." The man said, quickly taking out his canteen. "Drink this."

Charlotte glared up at him, it was only a glare you could see in the moonlight, it reflected against her green eyes. "It's not poisoned?"

"Now what kind of work would I go to, to follow you for miles, scare away coyotes for you, then just poison you?"

"Touche." Charlotte said, taking fast swigs of water, it burned down her throat.

"Slower!" The man growled. "You'll get sick."

"I couldn't care about that now, I'm almost dying!" Some water slipped into the bullet hole, she tensed up and moved forward. "Ow!"

"See?" The man looked forward into the night, "There are some caves forward some more, think you can walk?"

"I can hardly move."

The man looked at her bitten up leg, it wasn't that bad, just a couple of bites, an easy fix. He slid his arm under her neck and legs.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte cried out.

"We're going to those abandon caves…a dust storm's coming."

"How do you know they're abandoned?" Charlotte asked, trying to flee away from him.

The 'follower' picked her up with ease, cradling her against his chest. The pain in Charlotte's shoulder became too much, and she blacked out. But not before smelling tobacco leaves.

**Sorry if I didn't get the correct movie dialogue. Right now, I'm in a rush, so bear with me(: **


	19. I like the color beige

**A/N:** Thank you for the review Rockndasha :D Makes my day. So…is it really her dad? I thought he died? Or did he? ;)

Charlotte arose from an echoing whistle in the cavern. She ultimately felt better with every second. Her leg was no longer in pain, in fact, it was well bandaged. Her earlier bullet wound was well tended, hardly any blood, and any pain.

"Hello?" Charlotte called out, unable to sit up and look around.

"Finally!" The man called out. "How're ya' feeling?"

"Fine." Charlotte spoke flatly.

The man finally came into her sight, he wore dark jeans, black boots, and a black vest. His face was sunned and old, his eyes told Charlotte everything.

"Are you trying to size me up, darling?" He laughed, it was hearty laugh, a laugh that held years of smoking cigars behind it.

"It's not working very well."

He sat on a tree stump next to the fire. Charlotte finally realized all he had done in the night. He made a pleasant bed for her, a fire, and had logs for chairs. The man was well equipped for the wild.

He interrupted her thoughts, "What do you have on me so far?"

"I think. You're a family man, a ranger. You were out on a cattle drive when you found me, and you've smoked since you were 14. You probably got five kids, a nice wife, and a nice house. You have a good way with healing shots, you like the color black and," She looked at him for one more detail. "You're not a good shot."

The man stared at her, dumbfounded.

Charlotte smiled, she knew the expression, she was always good at reading people. The dumb look they gave her was her reward after proving them she knew what she doing.

This time, his deep laugh interrupted her pride.

"What?" Charlotte asked, slowly sitting up in pain.

The man jumped up and handed her the canteen. "You're skills are very good. But in this case, you're very wrong."

Charlotte glared up at him, "How?"

"I like the color beige."

Charlotte laughed, "You're funny."

"Now, may I size you up?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded, excited to hear his prediction. A smile spread across her face as she waited.

"You…aren't married. But you were."

Charlotte's smile slowly started to disappear with each prediction he made. _Each one was correct_.

"He abused you. Emotionally and physically." The man watched her eyes, following them with his own silver spheres. "You're young, you're wild, and you're getting money the only way you know how. Hell, it's all your family ever taught you. You didn't have much of a father in your life. You're mother died at least three years ago. You had a brother."

Charlotte choked, "Had?"

"_You're brother touched Ben Wade's gun."_

Charlotte's heart fell. "Who are you!"

"Charlotte," He said coming closer to her.

"Don't come near me!" Charlotte said, sliding back, it pained her but she wanted to get away.

"Charlotte, I know you think I never was there for you, but I was always right beside you when you needed me."

Charlotte looked up at him threw clouded eyes, "What are you saying?" Her voice full of tears.

"Please don't cry…"

"Are you saying you're my dad?" Charlotte cried out. "My father died after Charlie left! My mother told me he died in a farming accident!"

"She didn't lie." He said.

"Are you saying you're dead?"

"No. I'm saying she was told what she thought was the truth. I went _missing_. And the officers called it off saying I died in a farming accident. Your mother was never the same."

"Nor was I!"

"I went after Charlie, and this Ben Wade fellow." Her father said.

"I don't even remember your name." Charlotte cried out, not caring about his last comments. But the fact was that, her dad was here _now_. Alive and well.

"Anthon-" He cut himself off. "Marcus Prince."

"What were you going to say?" Charlotte said, leaning forward.

Charlotte heard Marcus swallow, "Anthony...Averies." He sighed.

Charlotte's eyes went wide. "My _father_ is _Anthony Averies_?"


	20. Anthony Averies

**CHAPTER TWENTY. BOO-RAH.** I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I WILL GO! But I hope you enjoy the super fast updates now, I don't work 'till Friday, and so I don't have a life! Thought I'd write for you! :D Oh and Rockndasha, this chapter answers your question. (Btw, he is just a fictional character.) _Sorry, by the way, this chapter is pointless..._

Anthony Averies. A name that had been mentioned for at least sixteen years, a name well worth being feared. Marcus Prince changed his name after he staged his own death. He wanted to do what he always wanted to do, it was a calling towards him. So there's always a beginning to the family of royal screw-ups. It never began with Charlie, it started right from the source. Marcus. The interesting part, a picture of Marcus Prince labeled missing, then pasted over that. Wanted: Anthony Averies. That poster faded, next to _that_ poster, Wanted: Charlie Prince. Finally, next to _that_ poster. Wanted: Charlotte Prince.

But back to the main subject, Anthony was a true killer. He was a great shot, point blank and a sharp shooter. He raided when he had time. _And_ h_e always had time_. He watched his children grow up from a distance, never truly being part of their lives. His wife grieved for him 'till her death…Marcus didn't want his children to end up like him. They'd be dead, they would soon feel terrible. In fact, Marcus is on the verge of terrible. He's trying to set things right, by fixing his children before it's too late, but is it too late?

*Marcus will be called by the name of Anthony _and_ Marcus, there is no split-personalities. It's just fun to call someone by two names :)

Anthony looked at his daughter, "Yes, Charlotte."

"That's so _ironic!_"

"How is it ironic?" He said in a downcast tone.

"That Charlie and I are just like you!"

Marcus saw the glint in her eyes, the shine he called it, he always remembered her having that. "Charlotte, whilst I found you, I didn't want _us_ to go on some espionage of crimes."

"Whoa _dad_, that's alotta' big words there!"

"I want to set you on the right path." He said quickly.

Charlotte looked at the ground, "I…I am on the right path."

Marcus looked at her, the shine was gone, it was a bit of sorrow on her face.

"Aren't I?" She said.

"When we are a family again, we'll be on the right path."

"Then we might as well be dead!" Charlotte spat. "Mom's dead! You can't just come into my life, telling me, 'Oh hey there Charlotte, I'm your dead! I pretended to be dead so I can live my own life of killing people and not set an example for my young children. Now I'm here to be a dad again!'"

"Will you just help me find Charlie?" Marcus yelled.

Charlotte looked up at him, "Boy. You got your work cut out for you! _Charlie_ shot me! He left _me_ for _dead_! I want to kill him just as much as you want to fix us!"

"Charlotte…I've been trying to find all of you for six years. Once I left for Mexico, I lost track of where you've all been. I followed news leads, they didn't help much, 'cause you'd been all over the West! Will you just give my plan a chance?"

"If I wanna be set straight, I'll set myself straight on my own time. You can't just come into someone's life and flick on a switch thinkin' they'll follow you that second."

Marcus smiled, "Alright. You have your rights, I have mine."

"You can take your rights and ride 'em away on a horse, I still don't give a damn."

"Charlotte, we have to go _now_."

"Go where?"

"Contention."

"Why!"

"I have an intuition." Anthony said, getting up sternly.

_With that, he helped Charlotte up off the ground, leaving everything from there cheaply made camp to lay there forever. Contention is where they were headed, Contention is where they'll go. Anthony's plans aren't going the way he wants them to, but at least his daughter's going with him. They'd walk from camp to Contention. It'd only take a day, even with Charlotte being wounded._


	21. You have to save Charlie!

**A/N: My story can now legally drink(:**

"Boss! Boss!" Charlie yelled, watching Ben and that blasted one-legged rancher jump roof to roof. "Boss, drop! Drop boss, I'm gonna shoot!" Charlie was amazed, Ben was running _with _Dan. Jealousy then struck him, out of all those years of loyalty to Ben Wade, he was disrespected…with _this?_ _The pathetic one-legged man…who kicked him out of line to Ben?_ Charlie was furious.

_Why hasn't anyone hit him yet,_ He thought.

"What the bloody hell?" Caleb said, waking up to gunfire. It was late evening, he'd had a late night. "And this is _not_ what I call a holiday." He was looking out the back window to his hotel room in Contention. There was at least the whole town firing at two men. He watched the fight scene continue. It looked epic…Were they waiting for something? Because they were held up in the train station. "Aw, hell!" Caleb said, seeing a teenage boy run across the lot to the cattle. "What is he doing?"

The 3:10 to Yuma train was late. But it was finally here. Charlie glared at his way through the corral, he could shoot Dan now, his aim was perfect. But another shot went off, and he instinctively ducked.

"Yah!" William Evans shouted, ready to save his dad's life. The cattle trampled threw the open gate, smothering Charlie Prince.

"Antho-Dad…I'm so tired!" Charlotte complained.

Marcus growled, turning around to face Charlotte, he picked her up, "Now we'll get somewhere!"

They could both see Contention from the top of the hill, they saw the train tracks, and on it, obviously a train. "That's the 3:10 to Yuma."

"Lovely." Charlotte said. "Why do I care?"

"Because you're brother's in Contention."

"How do you know?"

"It's just a sixth sense."

They heard gun fire, they saw cows, and lots of 'em. Charlotte looked up at her father, "Dad, put me down, you have to save Charlie."

For once in her life, Charlotte finally snapped out of it. She finally agreed with her father, she finally saw it. She _was_ following his footsteps, the dark journey through evil, it brought only terror to her life, but now instead having revenge for her brother she wanted to save him. She wanted him to meet their dad. However, she had no problem of thinking about killing Ben Wade. It seemed like they missed only _half _the story.

Anthony Averies ran towards Contention.

**!

Dan's body lay broken against the ground. The blood smeared against the side of the yellow train, he hit the ground. Barely breathing. Ben Wade glared at Charlie Prince.

Charlie thought he did a good thing, saving the Boss from another hell trip to Yuma.

Truthfully, Ben didn't give a damn about Charlie's pride. Charlie Prince was money to him, he was loyal so it was even better.

In a way to get the gun to Ben_, every single one of them touched Ben's gun_…

"Careful, that gun's got a curse on it." Ben said to Tucker.

Tucker only laughed.

Tucker died later….

Ben looked at them all, he watched Charlie turn happily on his heel, ready to leave Contention. Charlie waited to her the gravel against Ben's boots to come after him and leave also. But he never heard a sound. He peered over his shoulder, Ben was _still_ glaring at him.

Charlie knew it by then, that he either had to draw fast, or die.

The same time, both of them drew,

_Click. Click._

_Bang._

Ben was only a bit faster.

Charlie watched the blood pour out of his chest, he watched it, thinking of all the people he killed. He'd seen this seen so many times from above, now he was below it. Watching his own death before him. Ben Wade shot his gun six more times, killing every single person in the outfit. All too shocked to even _think_ about raising a gun towards Ben.

All that was going through their minds was simple; _He killed Charlie Prince._ _Charlie Prince led us to death_.

When all the outfit was down, besides Charlie, Ben holstered The Hand of God, and stalked up towards Charlie. No words were spoken. Being he shot seven rounds, his gun was empty, he reached for Charlie's.

Charlie's eyes said everything for him; _Why?_

Ben only answered with;

_Click._

_Bang._

He watched Charlie's body hit the ground, hard. He didn't even look at the rest of the outfit, they were no longer his problem. He heard William's shuffling steps come forward to his father. A small reunion afore Dan's death.

William stood up and pointed his loaded gun at Ben. He didn't pull the trigger.

Benjamin Wade wished he had enough heart like William Evans did. Out of all the hatred, disgust, and unruly feelings Will felt for Ben, he still never shot him. Hell, Ben would've done it. William was strong.

By the time Ben was in the jail cell of the 3:10 to Yuma train, he was already planning new ideas for a new outfit.

!(()!)!)(!))!)!)!

Caleb walked outside of the hotel, seeing no one come out; he saw seven dead bodies discarded to the ground. Hell had broken lose. He saw a young boy craning over his father's dead body. He stepped over Charlie Prince's rigid body. Caleb turned to look at him, "You're the man that ruined my life."

"C-caleb?" William's voice broke out.

"William…Will Evans?"

A subtle reunion was held between the cousins.


	22. You don't want to be like me

**A/N: Sorry, but yes…I killed him(: I was disappointed too, but I wanted to stick to the movie, trust me, I'll be doing more Yuma fics with Charlie living. Maybe even a romance;) YAY! Ok, READ! **

He was too late, by the time he reached Contention, the 3:10 was slowly starting up to leave. He saw Charlie's body, along with many other men. Charlie should've died gracefully, or so Marcus thought. He saw a young boy and another man cowering over another body.

Marcus saw Charlie's face. It was lifeless. The only thing that brought light were his blue eyes, but even those were faded. "Charlie…I'm sorry."

Caleb turned, finally seeing the man above Charlie's body. "Glad he's dead, eh?" He said.

Anthony slowly turned at the tactful man. "What'd you say?"

"He can't terrorize anyone no more, sir." Caleb said.

Marcus turned all the way, glaring at Caleb. "Ya know who I am son?" With that, he turned back to his son's body, kneeling down towards him, and closing his eyes.

"_I damn right know who you are_." Caleb's voice rang out, it was a low protective growl. "_Anthony. Averies."_

Marcus froze when he felt the cuffs snap around his hands. He felt the young man throw his gun out of his holster onto the ground.

"You're on the wanted list, _sir_."

"How'd you recognize me."

"I've done my homework, no one would be standing over Charlie Prince's body unless to spit on him. I knew you were following us. I knew I had to leave."

"A holiday?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. A _holiday_."

"You're very smart for a Law. So what were you going to do with Charlotte?"

"I was gonna follow her motive, undercover. Once she got to Contention, I'd arrest her too. Where is she?"

"Charlie shot her. I came too late." Marcus lied.

Caleb dropped his head, "Makes it easier for me." He dragged Anthony Averies off.

!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!

"So Caleb's a cop." Charlotte growled. She had made it to Contention, long enough to see her father dragged off by him. She didn't have much of a heart to figure out where he was going, she'd only met him a day ago. Love doesn't build that fast. _Does it?_ It didn't matter to her, she could care less. Charlie was still on her mind.

Contention had clouds rolling in, the bodies were _finally_ getting cleaned up. Charlotte was a wanted character, but right now, she was unsuspected.

"Oh Charlie." She said, the orange chaps caught her eyes. She saw two holes in the white jacket, blood stains and blood pools around him. "If only you listened to me."

A small voice broke out, "You didn't touch his gun _too_?"

Charlotte turned around, "What?"

"Ben Wade? You didn't touch that gun of his?" William said wiping his nose.

"I didn't." Charlotte said, looking skeptically at him, "Do I know you?"

"You will in about five years." He answered.

"Wh-…at?" She cut herself off from further conversation, she watched the boy slowly walk off, a rifle in his hand. Charlotte could stand there. She could watch him run off. "Boy!"

The boy turned, he was only a couple feet from her.

"You better not be doing the same life I-_he_" She corrected, "did."

"Charlie?"

"Yes. You don't wanna live like them."

"How'd you know, you probably never shot a gun in your life! My _dad_ was shot by scum like him!" The boy pointed his rifle at Charlie.

He insulted her. "What's your name?"

"William. Evans."

"What would shooting men prove to your father? Nothing. That man over there? The one Caleb dragged off?"

"You know Caleb?" William asked.

"The man he dragged off was my _dad_. You know who's other dad he is?"

William looked at her skeptically.

"_Charlie's_."

"Anthony Averies is _not_ Charlie Prince's dad."

Charlotte never dreamed of shooting a small child, "If I know of a William Evans in five years, I will seek you out and kill you. That's what I tried to do to Charlie and Ben Wade."

"So you're telling me to not do the thing you did?"

"Yes, it ruined my life, my name's Charlotte Prince, William."

William took many steps back. "Oh. My. God!" He cocked the rifle.

"Don't you _dare_ do it!" Charlotte screamed at him, dropping over Charlie's body and picking up his Schofield, pointing it up at William Evans.

"Please don't shoot him!" A man with a curly mustache shouted out.

!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!

"There's been enough blood spilt today anyways." Charlotte said, lowering Charlie's gun. "Mr. Evans, if you want, you can come with me."

"No way." William said, turning back to Butterfield.

Charlotte smiled, somehow her odd plan worked, reverse physcology? Maybe he finally saw how much it ruined her life. She looked at Charlie's waiting horse. The horse looked straight at her, beckoning her to come forward.

Charlotte looked back at Charlie's body. "When I die, I will die just like you. No funeral. We must live like those whom we killed."

Charlotte jumped on the horse, turning towards the tracks of the 3:10…

!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!


	23. Break from Yuma

Break from Yuma.

"Who are you here to see?" A secretary growled out from a book.

"Ben. Wade."

"You'll have to go on the waiting list." She said.

"There's a waiting list?"

"Yes'm." The lady said, not even looking up, she pushed the paper and pen towards the tip of the desk.

_Well….in another day, I guess I'll visit with little ol' Ben._

"Is there a…Anthony Averies here?" Charlotte asked.

"Who?" The lady asked, flipping her page.

Charlotte growled, "If you just bloody looked up from you book, and listened for a second, you'd know what I'm talking about! Anthony Averies? Ya' heard of him!"

The woman set her book down, "Yes, I've heard of him, you Southern Hick."

"I'm from the West." Charlotte snapped. She started to shake, being in Yuma prison never actually clashed with her that she was wanted. But, thankfully they never recognized her.

"There's a waitin' list on that man too."

"Who isn't on a bloody waitin' list?"

"Charlie Prince."

Charlotte looked down at her, "He's dead."

"I know, just thought I'd make something funny!" She said, laughing, taking a sip of her coffee.

Charlotte flared her nostrils and inhaled deeply. _Oh God, this place reeks. _She walked off towards the west wing. Hearing many a suggestive comment.

"Room 2856D. Room 2856D. Room 2856D. Room 2856D." She kept repeating, looking for the cell. "Room 2850, room 2851,2852, 53, 54, 55-"

Charlotte planted herself in front of the jail cell. It was bleak, and very dark. So dark, she couldn't see anything except for the end of the bed.

"Awwww, no."

Charlotte smiled, "Mr. Wade, nice of you to meet with me, please address me by Clara Averies."

"That's generic, if you're her, I'm Dan Evans." Ben said, appearing towards the light, his hands laced threw the bars and rested on them.

"You look terrible."

"So do you."

She smirked, "How…are you?"

"Well. I don't have a window. I'm screwed to get out of here, I've already prayed to Lord, I'm going to hell."

Charlotte smiled, "So am I." She held up the ring of keys.

Ben reached for them threw the bars, Charlotte pulled back.

"Aw, aw, aw." She said.

"Why are you letting me out? I thought you wanted to k-" He stopped, "Oh. You know, I'm much more fine in this cell."

"Why'd you shoot Charlie?" She asked, putting the key in the lock.

"Charlotte…please don't."

"Oh I'm not all that mad, I was gonna do it anyways."

Ben chuckled, the door latched open, he pushed it the rest of the way.

Charlotte took a couple of steps back, "It's dark in there, they'll never know you'd left."

"Who cares if they did." Ben said.

Charlotte walked off back to the lobby of Yuma prison.

Ben caught her arm pulling her back to him, "What are you going to do now?"

"Turn myself in. They'll put me in the same cell as my father."

"Why'd you let me go?"

"The same reason you shot Charlie."

Ben looked at her oddly.

"_I just don't know why._" She said, "_It felt like the right thing to do._ Besides, the Pinks need someone to chase. Laws need a job too."

"Charlotte." Ben said, tucking his hand underneath her chin, "Thank you."

"Thank yourself." Charlotte said, pulling away from him, it felt like he was dragging her head closer to his.

"Don't turn yourself in." He whisper-shouted.

"That was my last bad move, Ben. This is my first _good_ one. I have a house for you, at least twenty miles from here. There's a horse outside too. _Everyone needs a second chance_, I hope you do something good with yours."

Ben watched her turn the corner, he went the other way towards the back exit. Sure enough, there was a horse.

"Ma'am?" Charlotte asked.

The secretary finally looked up at her, "What?"

"I want to turn myself in."

"For what?"

"Killing twenty-one people. Helping a prisoner escape."

The lady laughed, "Alright, enough trouble you've caused me. Look, I've already lost my mark! I'll escort you out."

Charlotte smiled, she followed the lady out, "You're a funny woman, have a good life wherever you're headed."

"Oh I will!" Charlotte laughed, jumping on her horse, she whipped around quickly and headed down the road.

The secretary smirked, she walked back to her desk, but stopped in the doorway. She felt for the cell room keys that were normally around her belt. _They were gone_. It would explain why they were _on her desk with a note_. All it said was…

_XOXO Charlotte Prince._

And a red lipstain.

"God damn it!"


	24. February 24th

_February 24__th__._

Ben looked around in the valley, sure enough, there was a small brown house just where she said it'd be. "Charlotte Prince, you're one hell of a woman." When he got closer, there was a note nailed to the door, it read;

_Ben. _

_Use your second chance wisely. _

_-XOXO Charlotte Prince_

Ben opened the door slowly, he'd never had his own house before. Fire was in the fireplace, it was cozy looking. He looked at the table, it was set for _two_.

"Anyone else…here?"

"Hello Ben."

Ben's questioning face faded, it was spread with a cat-grin. He watched her walk out into the kitchen."How'd you get here?"

"When you turn yourself in, they don't believe you."

"You're very smart." Ben laughed, "What's for supper?"


End file.
